Riddler's Assistant-Children
by CrimsonWords
Summary: It wasn't easy for everyone since the death of Mark's Aunt. The crime duo went with Riddle's family along with Mark back to Cincinnati for 6 months until Jane's baby arrives. Riddle's old nightmares return when her most oldest enemy found out that she's back in Cincinnati. He wants her bad enough he'll take all the children of Cincinnati, even Jane's. Crossover(Mr. Brooks) Book-5
1. Chapter 1

Riddler's Assistant-Children

(A Batman/Mr. Brooks Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: How Do You Go To Sleep Without Sleeping? (18 years Ago) (Coraline's Narrative)

I was running away as fast as I can. I was in complete darkness but it's illuminated by the red blood all around. Every where I turn to is nothing but blood and dead bodies. I'm running in blood that's knee deep! This is the first time I've ever been afraid. So afraid of the person chasing after me.

I trip onto a dead body and splashed into the blood. I wasn't down for long because I was grabbed by the shirt and pulled right out of it. The person that grabbed me was a long haired red headed woman, wearing in all red, with red eyes, and her face is being covered by a red mask. She shouted at me as she said, "WAKE UP!"

…

I open my eyes as I gasp for air. That dream was the weirdest and most frightening dream of all amongst the other ones. Heck I'm even having cold sweats. I went out of my room so I can get a glass of water. But I suddenly heard someone singing softly in my baby sister's room.

I went to the open door as I saw a man dress in a all black suit with blonde hair that nearly look like gold. He reach his hand out to my sister but I stop that immediately. "Hey! Get away from my sister!"

He turn to look at me as with those weird orange eyes. He smiled wickedly as he came towards me. "Oh shit." I knew I was in for a fight so I through a toy block at his head and ran. I didn't even see if I hit him or not.

I was running to my parents room to wake them up but I was suddenly grabbed and darkness eveloped us. Next thing I knew we were outside in the back yard. He toss me to the ground but I corkscrew my body so I can land on my feet.

"Whoa," said the man who was impressed, "Never thought a young kid like you can do that."

"What the hell do you want?! Why are you here?!"

"Relax. I was just going to take a sip of your sister's soul."

"A sip? What do you mean?!"

"You're sister is just an infant. Sin hasn't grown inside her soul yet so her innocence is still fresh. I take some of that innocence to satisfy my hunger. At least for a short while. Now if I take the whole soul I would be set till next week, but that means your sister will die."

"You're sick. There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near my sister!"

"I didn't see you complaining when I took a sip of yours."

"...You have some of my innocence?"

"Surprisingly. Like your father's, it didn't disappear. Ever since I took yours and his I wasn't hungry as I was before. You both have strong human souls."

"Well give them back!"

"No can do, sweetheart. They belong to me."

"Then I'll force you!"

I ran at him as I jump up and tried punching him in the face. He only grabbed my fist but I flip myself to kick him in the face instead. When I landed on my feet I came at him again but he countered my attack and kicked me to the ground. I was feeling so much pain at this point, and I was being laughed at. "Damn you." I said as I tried getting the air back into my lungs.

"You got spunk kid." he said, "I see sin just barely growing inside you. You still have a lot of innocence left."

I tried getting back up but he put his foot on my back to pin me down. "What do you think?" he said, "Shall I take all of your innocence? I promise you if I do you'll kill everyone you love. You're innocence will never grow back."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Finally the lights in the house turned on as I heard my mom and dad calling me. This guy chuckled as he said to me, "Looks like I'm out of time. Nice fighting with you kid. But next time we meet, you better be ready and more skilled. What you've showed me tonight. Just tells me you're only a neophyte."

He disappeared before my parents came out here. My dad said, "What are you doing out here kiddo?" he said as he picked me up.

I really didn't know what to say to him. I was too shock that I've been defeated, and I couldn't believe that I was humiliated by that jerk. I said to dad, "I don't know. I've must've been sleepwalking."

"Come on let's get you inside."

I know I'm going to have some bruises on me. But at least they'll won't show.

… (Present)

"Coraline, Coraline." said Jane as she woke me up, "We're here." I look at the window as I see were at the airport, and that everyone in the plane is getting up out of their seats to collect their stuff. I stand up and stretch out a bit as I grab my back pack from the top shelf. I followed behind Jane as the Riddler was just behind me.

"Oh man can't wait to get to the house." I said.

Riddler chuckled and said to me, "Why? You that tired?"

"Yes. It was a long ride for me.

"What about you aren't you tired?"

"A little but not that much."

He glance at my friend, Mark. Mark was walking with his friends Wade and Bob. Even though he's talking to them and they seemed to be happy, he looks awfully sad. Even when he's trying to fake it that he's alright. Every time I see him, I only now see Detective Tracy Atwood standing beside him staring at me.

She made me promise to leave him out of my criminal life. But it's not just my criminal life, out of my normal life too. Some how or another, I have to separate from him again. I just don't know how.

"I don't think he's going to be okay." said Riddler.

"In his case," I said, "...No."

…

When we came to the house I immediately went up to my old room. It was very well kept while I was gone. I drop my bags to the side, kick off my shoes, take off my jacket, and just plop face down onto the bed. Just when I was about to drift into sleep I heard a knock on the side of the door. "Yes?" I said without lifting my head to see who it was.

"May I come in?" said the voice of my mother.

"Sure mom." I said as I force myself to sit up.

"Scoot over." she said and I did as she layed down on my bed. I get what she mean so I layed down with her and put my head upon her chest as she caresses my head. She said to me, "I want to ask something of you, Coraline."

"And what's that mom?"

"While you're here. Try to spend time with Mark as much as you can. He needs all the support we can give him."

"I'll try mom. Right after I rest till the baby is born."

She smack my head but not too hard. She smiled at me as she said, "Come on now don't play around like that."

"Funny, I thought you've always like me playing around. Just like the old days."

"Your father is ordering pizza. Mark will come get you once it arrives."

"Oki doki."

She kiss me on the head and got off my bed. When she walk to the door she said, "I love you, Coraline."

"Love you more." She gave me one last smile and left. I laid back as I just try to go to sleep.

I've gotten at least 20 minutes of sleep. Thing is I didn't wake up on my own. Mark step into my room and knock as he called my name. "Yeah?" I said.

"Pizza's here." he said.

Just when he was about to leave I stop him as I said, "Wait Mark. Get back here." He turned around looking a little confused. "Come here." I gesture my hand for him to come forth as I outstretch it too. Once he took my hand I turn to my side and pulled him down so he could lay next to me.

"Whoa!" he said as I wrap my arms around his waist. I buried my face into his back as I said, "So how do you feel being back in Cincinnati?"

"... Feels like home." he said, "And you?"

"Feels a little out of my comfort zone but I'm glad to see this place again."

"... I'm going to visit my mother later on. Would you like to come with me?"

I really don't want to but I remember what my mother told me. "Sure Mark." I said. But I'm not just doing this because my mother says so. I'm doing this for him only.

"We better get down there." he said, "Before the pizza get's cold."

"Heh, right."

I let him go as we both got up and went down stairs.

"You're going to have many enemies Riddle... and not just Hugo... So I'm asking you... to promise me... If you really love my nephew...

"Leave him out of it... He's the closest one that I could ever have as a son.

"Tell him, I love him as a son... with all my heart."

Detective Atwood's last words are still ringing in my ears. I have her blood coursing through mine. It almost feels like she's still alive but only within me. It sucks because I'm constantly being reminded of her death. Just like Amy's death.

I don't know what I think about Wolfy's death. He was so hell bent on killing me for the revenge of his son. Then all of a sudden he saved my father? Was he really pissed at me? Or was it all an act?

I don't know and I really can't care for the moment. He betrayed me by kidnapping my partner. No one touches the Riddler, no one shouldn't even think about harming him.

"Hey sleepy head." said the Riddler as he was sitting with the others at the table. He stand up and came over to me as he ruffled my hair, "You got all the rest you need?"

"Heh heh, yeah at least most of it."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

Mr. Brooks was kind enough to let us use his combat room so we can practice our fighting skills. While Riddle and I practice fighting each other, Jane was sitting on the small steps watching us while petting Inuyasha. Inuyasha is apparently Riddle's new cat as a birthday present from her friends. Her birthday is coming soon so we're celebrating it here in Cincinnati. Celebrating it at Gotham will be uncomfortable for eveyone because of the death of Detective Atwood.

"So what's it like?" asked Jane after I dodge Riddle's fist and countered her quick attack.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Being a criminal in Gotham, and avoiding Batman and Robin."

"Oh man it's lots of fun that's what it's like!" said Riddle as she countered my attack and kicked me in the chest but it wasn't hard.

"It sure is. Riddle here trains me day in and day out so I can fight the Dark Knight on my own." I said.

"Have you?" Jane asked.

"Sure have. Whoa!"

I bents back to dodge Riddle's spin kick and she tried grab my head. We flip back as we were in mid air. Her plan was to slam my head against the ground but I removed her hand and corkscrew us in the air and body slam her.

"Are you two okay?" said Jane.

"We're fine." said Riddle and I in unison.

Together we both jump back on our feet and continued our fight.

"You two are really amazing in the martial arts skill." said Jane.

"Riddle is the master of it." I said, "But I'm getting there."

Riddle grab my fist as she said, "Tch, yeah I see little improvement." She flip me but I hold onto her hand as I landed on my feet.

"Come now don't be cocky." I said as I jump and turn my body as I lock onto the back of her head with the front of my ankle. I almost got her to the ground But she punch the side of my leg up to get out of my position and swept my other leg as I fall to the ground.

"Geez you guys are quick. I'll never be that quick."

"You can if you really wanted to." said Riddle.

I jump back up on my feet again and said, "But of course that's after you have the baby. You gotta do everything you can to protect that child of yours."

"So who taught you these moves Coraline? Was it dad?"

"The killing and leaving no traces I was taught by our father." she said, " The fighting skills was taught to me by my master, the organization, and the Black Mamba."

"And they are?"

"People that I can't mention about too much." Riddle caught my fist and bent my arm back but I jump and aim for her face but she grab my leg and spin me. I gain my balance as I still landed on my feet.

"Break?" said Riddle.

"Yeah." I said.

We both sat next to Jane.

"How come?" she asked Riddle.

"Mostly because they don't like to be talked about often. Except Black Mamba, she was a pretty cool person to hang with, and she was my first partner."

"What happened to her?"

"She retired and decided to get married. Even broke the news to me before hand that she was pregnant."

"When did she got pregnant?" I asked.

"7 years ago which means I was only 17 years old.

"It's strange though because I've haven't heard from her since. I guess when she meant retire she meant to be cut off from the assasination world. I understand. She should just keep her focus on her child. Like you." she said to Jane.

Jane smiled as she said, "I'm glad you came back with us until the baby arrives. You too Riddler. I want to get to know my sister's partner more."

I smiled as I said, "Same." That smile of hers nearly reminded me of Amy's. I know Amy and I only knew each other for a short time but I feel that we made a real connection as great friends. I feel the same way about Jane. I just hope I don't lose her so soon as a great friend too. I don't want to go through that again.

Suddenly my thought were interrupted by a phone ringing from Riddle. She answered the call as she said, "Hello?" Silence hung in the air and she said, "Okay I'm coming." she hunged up and she said to us, "I gotta go. I nearly forgot that I'm going with Mark so he can visit his mom."

"Kay have a good time." said Jane.

"And be careful." I said.

"Always." Riddle said as stand up and left.

When she was gone Jane asked me, "Hey you hang out today?"

"Sure. Like where? Or do you wana just stay home?"

"Actually I want to show you something. It's outside."

"Okay then. Just let me put back on my rubber mask."

… (Riddle's Narrative)

Dad let me take the spare car so we can get to Mark's mom. I've seen her there at the funeral along with Mark's brother. She didn't seem to like me as much. I kept my distance from her at the funeral for I felt like she didn't even want to talk to me. Now I'm sensing it's going to be the same way.

When I parked in front of the house I asked Mark, "Does she knows the full story what happened to her sister in-law?"

"No not really." he said, "All she knows that she was killed by a criminal."

Yeah this ain't going to go well for me. We got out of the car and walked up to her door step. Mark was the one who rang her door bell. When she answered she didn't bother smiling at me, but she smiled at her son. "Mark, it's so good to see you."

She hugged her son as Mark hugged back. "And you Ms. Fury?" she said to me, "How are you holding up?"

"I need more sleep." I said with a sacarstice smile.

"Hmm, well come in you two."

She let us in into the living room. Honestly this is the first time I've ever step foot into Mark's old home. When Mark and I sat down on the couch his mom asked, "Ms. Fury are you thirsty or hungry?"

"No thank you I just ate."

"Mark?"

"I'll just have a water mom. Thanks."

She disappeared for a moment to get his drink. I didn't want anything mostly because I know she'll tell me to go get it.

"So what are you two doing in Cincinnati?"

"We came here to settle down until Coraline's sister's baby arrives." said Mark.

"Your sister is pregnant?" she said to me, "Who's the father?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Her birthday is coming up real soon." said Mark, "It's just a week from now so we're celebrating it here."

"I would assume because of Tracy's death." I was wondering when she'll get to that, "It will be terribly awkward for you all to celebrate a birthday there just after she died.

"From what I've been told by the police you were there Ms. Fury. Along with your kidnapped sister and father. Were you kidnapped too?"

"No. I went looking for them and I found them. It was just hard getting them out."

"How so?"

"Dr. Strange wouldn't let us escape so easily. When Detective Atwood came in her and that mysterious boy fought against Hugo. I didn't know what to do but all she kept saying to me is to keep my father and sister safe. She fought bravely against him."

"You've should've helped besides standing around."

"Mom." said Mark trying to put a stop whatever she was about to say.

I said, "No let her rant."

"What we you doing at that place anyway?" she said, "Were you so hell bent to find your kidnapped family because you knew the police wouldn't find them fast enough?"

"I couldn't just sit at my apartment doing nothing about it."

"But in the end you didn't do anything. You didn't help my sister in-law. You didn't help her fight against that bastard Hugo."

"At least that's not what Tracy thought."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Then let me make it more clear. I stand aside because I believed that she could beaten Hugo Strange. Hugo proven me wrong by using a stake to pierce her chest. I held her in my arms until the life was drained out of her. Just before she died her last words to me was to tell Mark on how she treated him like a son and that she loved him with all her heart. So yeah, you can say that it was my fault she died, but I wasn't the one who took her life."

I turn to Mark as I said, "And I'm sorry that I couldn't bring her back alive too, Mark. If only I did have the strength to protect her and that mysterious boy.

"I'm going to leave but call me when you're ready to be picked up."

Just when I went out and was about to get into the driver's seat Mark came out of the house. He said as he smiled a little, "I'm ready to be picked up now."

I smiled back as I said, "Will your mom be alright?"

"I'll call her to talk about this later. For now I'm going to let her cool down."

I'm happy that he decided to come with me instead. We got in the car and drove off to someplace else.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

I followed Jane on foot as we were heading into the woods. It's a little gloomy outside and it's cold. There's snow all around but at least its nothing like more than 1 inch deep. Back at home we would have very thick snow. But this is nothing.

"Oh good! We're here!" she said as she clib down a little slope. I followed her as I see down below a huge treehouse and a little river that goes underneath it. It's not frozen over so it's still flowing. "Come on Edward!"

"Coming!"

I climb down the slope which apparently has boards on the side that can help me climb down easier. Once I got to ground level I followed her inside. It was very well kept and really roomy. "Here." said Jane as she toss me a bottle of water. I grabbed it with no problem as I open the cap and drink a little. "Thanks." I said.

"So what do you think?" she asked about the tree house.

"I love it." I said with a smile. "You have amazed me with this wonderful treehouse. So did you built it?"

"No, my sister and dad built this place. We kept on coming here to the little river so much that we thought it would be nice to sleep over this place. So they built it. I'm glad mom and dad kept it up while we were away."

"Oh yeah that's right." I said, "You were in college from another state. What were you majoring in if you don't mind me asking?"

"Science in chemistry and technology."

"Oh so you wanted to be a scientist.

"I did the same thing when I was your age."

"You have? Did you graduated?"

"Yes I did."

I sat down on the couch and she sat down with me. "At the Gotham University. It wasn't really difficult for me to complete it and pay the tuition. Considering that was I theif back then and haven't been caught until I became the Riddler. I gave up the whole being a citizen and working for the man system. I wanted to be bigger than that."

"So how many times you've been caught by Batman?"

"Pretty much every time I committed a crime while I was the Riddler. When I was Enigma I wasn't caught as much because I didn't really put myself out there."

"Oh I get it. You're an attention getter."

"Yeah, that's what Riddle said to me. She said I can't really put myself out there no matter how much the attention I want. But strangely enough she found a way how to get the attention and not be caught. She's amazing she is."

"Well it seemed she was taught by the most trained killers in all of the world."

"Must be, she even recognized the fighting style that Batman uses. She said that they were the skills of the League of Shadows assassins. It really makes me wonder if Batman really was an assassin."

"Maybe he was.

"Hey you wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"The Sleep Without Sleeping game."

"I've never heard of that game before. How do you play?"

"Lay down."

I put my drink down on the table and I layed down. "Now close your eyes, and I want you to listen my voice." she said. I did and I made sure that I paid attention. "Lower your heart rate. Keep it at a steady beat. Listen to the running water below us to help you."

I did as I relax and made sure my breathing was light but steady. "Now feel yourself floating. You hear my voice a bit muffled but you can still make out what I'm saying."

Suddenly I felt light. Like light as a feather. "Now open your eyes." I did and I see her just looking down at me kneeling on the the floor. I expected something to happen but I see no difference. I stand up from the couch as I said, "I'm sorry but was there something that supposed to happen?"

When I look back at her I suddenly saw my body still laying on the couch! "What's happening?!" I said as I was freaking out a little bit.

"Relax Riddler." said Jane without looking at me, "You're in your astral from. This is the Sleep Without Sleep game."

"So I'm in a out of body experience state. How did you know how to do this?"

"I've done this since I was only a child. But I never go further away from my body or else I'll only just get lost. So please stay near to your body."

I've noticed a very thin illuminated line connecting to me and my body. I asked Jane, "What is this?"

"That's your soul thread. You're not dead so part of your soul is still connected to your body. But make sure nothing will cut that thread or else your body is open to any spirit roaming around in the astral plane."

"Right will do. This is sure a dangerous game then."

When I look around I see that the light in this realm is more dimmer and there's a light smell of sulfur in the air. There's even fog over the ground and the river. But the River looks weird. In this realm the river isn't flowing. It's just still like creepy dead still.

When I turn from the sight I suddenly saw suddenly something shadowy and dark standing behind Jane. "Hey! Who are you?!"

It turn to me as I saw only its orange eyes under that hood. I was ready to fight it even though it given off a strange feeling that I should run. But I stand my ground for I must do everything I can to protect Jane. "Go on! Get!"

"Riddler what's happening?" said Jane.

"You don't see it?"

"I can only hear you. Why? What's there?"

Before I could answer it flown out of the open window and took off. I said, "Jane how do I get back into my body?"

"Just lay down on top of it."

I did as I fell right into my body and open my eyes to see that I'm back in the real world. I felt a little out of breath but it wasn't bad. I sat up feeling jittery and my hands were shaking. "What did you see Riddler?" asked Jane.

"It was some form of a dark creature. I'm not sure what it was but it was standing right behind you."

"..."

She was speechless and I didn't know what else to say either. "I don't think we should play that game anymore." I said, "Have you met with creatures like that before?"

"Well what exactly did it look like?"

"Dark and it was emitting shadows. Almost look like black flames."

"No I've haven't seen any creature like that. I see only lost souls like regular people in the astral plane.

"Was it still around when you came back to your body?"

"No, it took off. I wouldn't leave until that thing left first."

This is something I better report it to Riddle once she gets back. Maybe she'll have some form of a clue what that thing is.

Suddenly my thoughts were broken by my phone ringing. I took it out as I answered it, "Hello?

"Hey Edward," said Riddle, heh speak of the devil, "The guys and I are going to the Majestic Cafe and afterwards we're going to play paintball. You and Jane wanna come?"

"Hold on a minute." I cover the phone as I said to jane, "Riddle just asked me if we want to hang out with them today at a cafe and some paintball activity. You wanna go?"

"Sure."

"Yeah okay we'll join you." I said back into the phone, "Are you going to pick us up?"

"Yeah, we're on our way."

"Kay we'll see ya soon."

We hanged up and I said to Jane, "We better get back to the house. They're going to pick us up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Do You Burn It By Singing It?

While we were waiting for them me and Jane were playing around with Riddle's cat, Inuyasha. "So do you know why Riddle called this cat Inuyasha?"

"She watches that anime show called Inuyasha. She probably called it Inuyasha because it sort of has silver hair and yellow eyes."

"Is there a cat in the show called Inuyasha?"

"No, there was an arrogant demon dog guy who's called Inuyasha."

"... But this is a cat."

"I know, Riddle can be strange like that but I like how she is."

"Heh heh, same with me."

The cat jump on top of my chest as it licked my chin. "Hey, that tickles Inuyasha." I scratch behind its ears as it purred in delight.

We hear the front door opening as Riddle, Mark, Wade, and Bob came in. "We're here!" called out Riddle.

"We're in the living room!" I called out back.

Once Riddle saw she said, "Hey Shilly Shally."

"Hey Dilly Dally." I said back.

We said before we got on the plane since we're not going to say Riddle Diddle or Riddler Diddle to each other. We came up with another way to say hello. Inuyasha the cat went over to her and brush herself against her legs. "Aww, how's my little Inuyasha doing?" she said so sweetly to the cat.

She picked him up and carried him like a baby. "You guys ready?" said Mark.

"Yeah." said Jane as we both got up from the floor and walked out with them. Inuyasha of course stayed behind.

…

Once we got into the Majestic Café it was very much like the Coffin Café. Except this one is more light toned in rain forest kind of theme, and the other one in Gotham has a cemetery tone to it but it's gothic themed. The name Gotham really suits the city Riddle and I live in. For one it always seems dark even in the day. Honestly since we came here, I feel a little...light.

"No way!" said a female voice who sounds a little British. Before I could even see who it was this blonde girl tackle hug my assistant! "RIPPER! YOU'RE BACK!" The two of them nearly fell together if it wasn't for Riddle's relaxes to get back her balance.

"Oh geez Elena!" she said as she looked very surprised but she smiled, "Ha ha! It's good to see you too."

"Ripper?" I said.

"Huh?" Elena turn to me, "Oh and who's the geek?" she said with interest and delight.

"This is my friend from Gotham. Edward Crowen."

"Hmmmm."

She observed me up and down as she said, "Enigma."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"That's the nick name I'm going to give you." she said as she smiles, "I always give people nick names because real names kind of takes the joy out of it."

She's strange to look at it like that but I admire it. She called me by my old name when I started as a villain.

"So Elena is it?" I said.

"Yup but you can call me Melody or Mel for short. I'm called that because I'm a a pretty awesome singer."

"And bass guitarist." said Riddle.

"So why you called her Ripper?" I said.

"You kidding me right?"

She grab Riddle's chin but not roughly, "Look at her she looks like she's ready to murder anyone."

"Heh heh, Yeah she's been calling me that since we were only ten." said Riddle.

She let go of her chin and Elena greet the rest of her friends. "Hey Markiplier. How's things going with you?"

"Oh a little better."

While the two talked Riddle came over to me as she said, "Yeah with her she can tell a little hint about each and every one of a person's personality. She gives them nick names because she doesn't like true names."

"How come?" I asked.

"Because it's always her belief that a true name has power and a some sort of weakness. Once you're branded with a true name and someone figures it out you're vulnerable."

"Yo Ripper!" said Mel coming over back here. "How about a face off?"

"Nah Mel I don't think so."

"Oh? You don't think so?"

Her expression changed dramatically until her smirk crawled upon her face as she said, "Or maybe you're just afraid you'll lose."

She ran up to the stage as Riddle sighed and smiled as she said, "Things never change. Sit down with the guys and enjoy the show."

"Oh how I missed her perform." said Jane standing beside me after Riddle went up to the stage.

"What are they going to do?" I asked her.

"They're going to do a bass guitar face off. They're favorite song to play together was always the one from Adventure Time."

I think I remember one time seeing Riddle watching that show back at the old hideout. "Come on, let's sit down."

We did with the others at a empty seating near the front of the stage. We saw the two being given different bass guitars. Riddle took off her black jacket before she put the strap over her head. They were singing something called I'm just your problem. It's a very emotional song when I listen to the lyrics. I even noticed when the two of them sang together, there's something sparking up between them. Probably remembering the past.

The song ended as everyone cheered and clapped. That song seemed to be more to them than I thought though. Like there's some history in that song.

"Everybody welcome back Core The Ripper!" shouted Mel.

"WOOO WELCOME BACK RIPPER!" shouted some people. She must be quite known.

"Now she just came back from Gotham City along with Markiplier and her friend Enigma. Come up on the stage Enigma!"

Riddle gestured her arm for me to come up. "It's tradition." said Jane, "Every newcomer must go up the stage and sing."

"Sing?!"

"Go before people drag you up there. Trust me they done that before."

Man they're really dedicated to this café. I went up there so I wouldn't be manhandled. Once I came up there she said, "Now Enigma do you play any instruments?" asked Mel.

"No," I said.

"Well that's alright. You'll sing instead. Pick a song you two."

Riddle came up to my ear she said, "You know the lyrics to Burn It by Filter right?"

"Did you have to ask? Of course that's like my favorite song.

"We're going to play Burn It by Filter." I said to Mel.

"Ooo that's a good one." said Mel, "Bobby! Drums!"

Mel switch her bass guitar for an electric guitar. A DJ came up too as he started the music out. I went up to the microphone before the guitar, bass, and drums started. I then sang as I move my body along with the beat a little but not too much.

"Wake wake wake

Just a little

Skin and bones oh so brittle

Clean clean clean

My friends

Just to get all dirty again

Burn burn burn

A little fire

Right in the eye of a loose-lip liar

Back back back

A little higher

Rolling and clinching hanging from a wire

Burn burn burn

Burn it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!" sang Mel and Riddle.

Break break break

Break it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

Burn burn burn

Burn it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

Break break break

Break it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

Please please please

On your knees

Beg for just a little relief

Bleed bleed bleed

I see

When you choke whisper and wheeze

Cut cut cut

Just a little

Colored clipped, head full of riddles

Yeah yeah yeah

She looks around

She's always ours

She won't be found

Burn burn burn

Burn it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

Break break break

Break it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

Burn burn burn

Burn it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

Break break break

Break it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

It's all blood we're drinking

Close your eyes and let it all begin

Now it's time we're over

Go a second mind!

Burn burn burn

Burn it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

Break break break

Break it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"  
>Burn burn burn<p>

Burn it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

Break break break

Break it down again!

"WHOOA WHOOOA!"

The song ended as many cheered and clapped. Especially Jane who shouted, "WOOOO! GO ENIGMA!" First time ever I've been cheered for. I think Jane and I will be really great friends I can tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When In Paintball War Who Protects The Other?

We went to this little area that's in the woods. It's where the paintball fun is. I was a bit worried about Jane being in this game though. I don't want her stomach carrying the baby getting hit. "Don't get me wrong Jane." I said to her while we were getting geared up, "I know this is just for fun but, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Relax Enigma. I'll be fine."

"I see that you're starting to call me that."

"It suits you. Honestly I want to call you, by your real name, but Enigma is just as good. I love your singing voice by the way."

"Thank you."

Riddle came up to my ear as she said, "Keep close to Jane okay?"

"You don't need to tell me." I said.

I think she's going to stay close to Mark. Mark seems to be looking better. By that I mean he's not being so sad as he was before. Riddle must've cheered him up or something. I remember the time when Mark and I were getting along with each other so well. He even lend me his headphones to remind me of my promise to him. That I wouldn't die, the same promise that Riddle made to Amy.

I'm still keeping that promise true. Even without the headphones I will never forget our time together. I will never forget my promise.

"Alright alright let's do this!" shouted Bob in excitement. Riddle wink at me as she gave me the thumbs up. I nod as we were in separate groups in two. I started shooting at whoever isn't a friend and I made sure none of the paintballs it Jane.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

While Mark and I were watching each other's back he suddenly push me against a boarded wall so the other players wouldn't hit me. I said to Mark, "Thanks." I took his arm off my chest as I jump up and lift myself over the board and shoot the two players who fired at us.

Mark came out of hiding and without noticing there was an enemy just behind him. I grab Mark by the vest and pulled him out of the way as I shoot two paintballs at the female player. "Boost me up." I said to Mark.

"What?"

"I said boost me up!"

He put his hand together for my foot to put it. Once I did I launch myself with his help in the air and saw some players nearby. I grab a branch, lift myself up, and shoot from above. I know this is exposing my great physical abilities but it's been a while I've haven't been in a fight. I needed this to show off my skills. Man Riddle is just dying to commit a crime, I guess this will have to do to express my fighting skills.

"How are you doing that?!" shouted Mark.

"I had a lot of free time before you came to Gotham." I shouted back and jump back down.

"Come on Mark, keep up with the game."

"Uhh, yeah."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

Jane and I worked together perfectly. I protected her and she fires at the enemy. She's a pretty good shot with that paintball gun. No doubt her father taught her how to shoot. While we were just having the most fun time of our lives. Suddenly I felt a very cold chill in the air.

I know it's in the middle of winter but I'm wearing winter clothing that I shouldn't be this cold. But I feel it, my warmth is gone and I feel like I've actually died. "Enigma?" said Jane, "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong here."

I noticed a player just coming up to shoot Jane from behind. I quickly pulled her behind me and I shoot the player so he can back off. But then after that I've suddenly felt a sharp pain right in my chest as I nearly fell."

"Enigma!"

"Let's go back to the safe point." I said, "Something isn't right."

"But what is it?"

"Please Jane listen to me, let's get-,"

Before I could finish the sentence I saw that same dark shadowy creature behind Jane that's not too far.

… (Riddle's Narrative)

Right in the middle of the game I suddenly went cold and all the air went out of my lungs as I drop to my knees. "Coraline?!" said Mark as he shown his concern for me, "Coraline what's wrong?!"

I remember this feeling before... 18 years ago... he's back.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

"It's back." I said to Jane, "Jane it's back."

"You mean?"

"Yes, the dark creature."

Suddenly Riddle and Mark came around just behind the creature. Riddle looked frozen in fear of it. Until she put on her familiar poker face as she said to Mark, "Mark go with Riddler and Jane and bring them to the safe point."

"Aren't you going to explain why?"

"Do not argue just do it!"

"Kay kay."

He went to us as I said to Riddle, "Wait! You're not going to be alone are you?!"

"Edward." she said so seriously that I was a little surprised, "Please... go."

I was hesitant but I said, "Okay, be careful! Come on Mark, Jane."

We took off as we left Riddle behind with that dark creature. She can see him... but why?

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I looked at the dark creature who is no other than the Sandman. I said, "Sandman, what the hell are you doing here?"

He let his dark shadowy cloak disappear as he revealed himself to be that familiar high class man wearing a black and orange three piece suit. He turn to look at me with those orange eyes as he said, "Hello ******, it's so good to see you."

"Don't call me that! You will address me as Coraline nothing else!"

He chuckled as he said, "Your anger is still cute as ever. My my, look how've you grown." He came closer as being near his presence grew colder and colder by each step. I wanted to step back but I stood my ground and let him walk around me and observe me.

"Nice." he said, "Very nice. Sin has grown very well in your soul. But strangely enough it's balanced with an equal light of innocence. Now why is that, Coraline?"

"I don't need to answer to you."

He chuckled as he said, "You still even have your stubbornness. But really, look at you. 24 years old about to turn 25. I can't wait to celebrate your birthday."

"I asked you what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah, straight to the point I see. Well it's pretty obvious Coraline. I'm always here for children, especially the fresh ones. As a matter of fact your little sister is cooking up a baby right now."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"  
>I grabbed him as I slammed him against the boarded wall. "You don't go anywhere near my sister! I'll won't let you take a sip of my nephew's soul!"<p>

He laughed as he said, "Nephew? You know what the baby is going to be already? Now how did you figure out that?"

"Shut up! I'm warning you Sandman or I'll-,"

"Or you'll what? Kill me? You do know that the addiction of killing came from me right? Why do you think you and your father can get from killing so easily? You're looking at the master of killing."

"...You caused our addiction?"

"I think I remembered telling you that when you were only six. Oh well information like that can slip from me easily."

"...When?"

"When what?"

"When did you got to Jane?"

"You can't protect Jane from me all the time. Ever since you left you've pretty much abandoned everyone. Jane took it hard you know that you left. Especially Mark. You've should've seen the way how he acted like a child.

"Did you know that he wrote letters to you everyday while you were gone? He couldn't sent them for one because he didn't know your exact address. I've memorized every word of them if you would like to know what he written."

I slam him against the board again hard so he could just fucking shut up. "Look, I don't give a fuck what soul you'll sip but stay away from my sister and her child. Stay away from the people that I care about that I love! Or else I will find a way to end your pathetic life."

"Heh heh heh, man I've missed you Coraline... nah Coraline doesn't suit you as much as Riddle does. I like that name, Riddle.

"Oh and by the way, what are you doing with that Riddler fellow? It seems to me that he can see me."

"Don't you dare go near my partner! I'll won't let the likes of you touch him!"

"Ooooo, a little protective aren't we? Do you like him?"

I pulled him off the wall and toss him to the ground. He just laughed like a maniac. He doesn't care if I toss him about or rough him up... He's just like the Joker. Just like that insane man.

"You remind me so much of that man." I said.

"Oh? Someone just like me?"

"The Joker."

"...HA HA HA HA HA! Joker buddy?! Oh wow I've haven't seen that man in forever!"

He jump back on his feet as he brush the dirt off his clothes, "How is the old Jack doing?"

"Jack?"

"That's his name. Jack Napier. Innocent Jack. Had everything you know. Until I took it all away."

"You caused him to be like that?"

"I caused him to be just like me. Jackie was so so so sad, that I couldn't help it but put a smile on his face."

His grin went wide just like the Joker's. It freaked me out that he can do that without being messed up from those chemicals.

"But I should warn you Riddle." he said, "He doesn't like to be called by his old name. Let's just say that he'll really really be very upset."

"...I get it. You made him to be just like you. So you must have a true name then besides the Sandman."

He laughed really out loud as he said, "Oh please girl. Not all the intelligence in the world can crack down my true name. Besides, you think you hate me now. You wouldn't want to see me get angry if I hear my true name."

"Are you trying to be intimidating?"

"I'm trying to warn you. I don't want to kill you."

He grab me around the waist as he pulled me close to him, "I want to have you. What do you say Riddle? Wouldn't you like to be completely evil?"

Suddenly a thin line of light came out of my mouth and into his. It's my innocence! I pushed him off me as I backed up. I put up my hands for a fight as I was ready for him this time. He only laughed as he said, "I guess some other time then. But you'll won't have a choice Riddle. I will take the innocence of every child in Cincinnati. Until there's nothing left. Unless you come to my side right now."

"Get bent."

"... Then it's war between you and I."

"Bring it."

He just chuckled as he disappeared. I'm not feeling cold anymore at least. I better get back with the others. Just after I shoot my way through with these oncoming players.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

I wasn't as cold as I was before. Jane and I were sitting on a bench together. Mark went back into the game after he made sure that we were alright. I didn't want him to go back in the woods but just after I wasn't having that cold feeling anymore I knew it was safe. Jane was holding onto me around my waist though because she was worried about me.

"So you actually saw the creature?" she said, "But it was your first time that you went out of your body. Why couldn't I see it?"

"Because he doesn't have that kind of interest in you." said Riddle as she just came about.

"So you can see him." I said, "How come?"

"18 years ago I've fought him so he wouldn't get near Jane... but I couldn't protect her all the time."

"What do you mean?" said Jane.

"... You wanna know why were the way we are?" she walked closer until she stood right in front of us. She then said, "Because of him. He takes our innocence so the sin can fill into the missing part of our souls. And I'm sorry for that Jane, if only I was there for you.

"And you too Edward. I'm sorry I got you into this... Wait though how can you see him?"

"Earlier today Jane taught me how to be in astral form. I saw him near Jane and I made sure he didn't do anything to her. Do you know why he was near her?"

"...Because of the child within her womb. He wants its innocence. If he get's to it, the baby will have the same addiction."

So this is why her, Mr. Brooks, and Jane kill. It was all because of that dark creature. "What is he?"

"...I'm not sure." she said, "But he calls himself the Sandman."

Jane looked shock as she gasp, "All this time." she said, "You weren't pretending?"

"I tried to tell you but no one would believe me back then. Now that Riddler sees him it makes things easier to believe me."

"Coraline I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Besides it was best for you not to worry about it.

"Man I didn't know you can astral project. When did this happened?"

"Since when I was only 2."

"... Tch, not even I can do that."

Riddle seems impressed by this... Oh, I've just got reminded by something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How Can Sleeping Be Torturous?(Riddle's Narrative)

It was late and I was afraid to go to asleep...Heh, me, the person who beaten up Bane, the Riddler's assistant who doesn't even fear Batman. I'm actually afraid of that creature, the Sandman. Suddenly I heard someone walking about downstairs. I got out of bed quickly as I went downstairs to check.

Instead of finding my fears. I've found Mark, sitting on the couch wearing his sweat jacket hoodie on while crying very softly. I guess he didn't want to make himself loud enough for us to hear him. I went over to him as I sat next to him on the couch. He didn't move up his head from his arms to look at me.

I place my arm around him as I said, "You want to talk about it?" There was a moment of silence in the air until he finally asked me, "Was she in pain? Did my Aunt died a very painful death?"

"...Yes, I held her hand until it passed. She didn't die alone."

After a few seconds passed he hugged me tight to him as I let him cry. "Thank you, Coraline. For being there for her."

"...No need to thank me. You wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"...If you don't mind."

I smiled a little as I said, "Come on. Let me get you a warm glass of milk and then we'll go to bed."

I took his hand in mine as I led him into the kitchen. I nuked him a glass of milk as I did the same for me. After we finished our glass and he stopped crying. We went up stairs together as we entered in my room. The bed is big enough for the both of us so there shouldn't be a problem sharing it.

He took off his jacket as he placed it on my wheelie desk chair. I climb into bed first and he joined me. Once we cuddled together Mark and I were able to sleep pretty easily. I wasn't afraid about the Sandman coming in here and do something bad. I was really comfortable in Mark's embrace.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

Jane was the one who woke me up this morning. She was smiling at me as I smiled back and said, "Good morning, Jane."

"Morning Riddler. Breakfast is just about to be ready."

"Oh? Who's making it?

"My mom and dad. It's been a while I've haven't seen them cooked together."

"Is my assistant up?"

"I don't think so. Let's go wake her up by scaring her."

I got up as we went into Riddle's room. When I saw her under the covers. We were about to shout at her until all of a sudden Riddle came out of the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth as she looked at us. She took the toothbrush out of her mouth as she asked us, "What do you two want?"

I didn't know what to say until Jane asked her, "Who's that?"

"That's Mark. Hold on give me a second."

She went back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. Mark shifted and moan a little under the covers but we didn't see his face. Once she came out all freshen up she said, "Before you say anything. He was crying and I told him he could sleep with me last night."

Why do I feel a little relieved by that?

"Still crying about his aunt huh?" said Jane.

"Sadly. But I made sure he didn't felt alone. And yes I'm doing this on my own accord. Not because mom told me to do so."

"Tch, I hope so." said Jane.

"I am, I promise you that. Hey Dilly Dally." she said to me.

"Hey Shilly Shally." I said back with a little smile.

"I swear even when you two change your hello code it's still cute."

Mark groaned again as he took the covers off. Once he rub away the tiredness in his eyes he looked at us and said immediately, "This is not what it looks like."

"They know." said Riddle, "So calm your tits."

"Isn't that one of my quotes?"

"Get up." She grab the jacket from her wheel chair and toss it to him. It must be his.

"Breakfast is about to be ready by the way." said Jane.

"Oh good, I'm starving. By the way you and I need to work on something real quick." she said to me. "Come on Mark, let's get it while it's still hot."

We went downstairs as we saw Mr. and Mrs. Brooks cooking together. "Hey dad." Said Riddle.

"Hey I'm going to the restroom real quick." said Mark as he left.

"Hey Kiddo." said her father, "Catch!"

He toss something like a necklace to her. She caught it and we see that its the symbol of yin except its green which replaced the white but the black dot is still there. "Here you go Edward." He toss me a necklace too as it was the symbol of yang which is all black but it has a green dot. "Just a gift. You don't have to wear it." He said as he was getting the plates ready.

I looked at it as I look at him and smiled. I put it on and hid it under my shirt. "Thank you Mr. Brooks."

Riddle looked at him with a surprise and confused expression. She was hesitant to put it on until we all heard Mark coming back here. She quickly put it over her head and under her shirt. Her mom was a little confuse what was going on but she brushed it off.

…

After breakfast Riddle and I got dress taking some equipment with us. Apparently the thing that were working on together is that we're now hunting down the Sandman. "From now on." said Riddle as she was setting up the equipment in the treehouse. "We're using this treehouse as a base, but it's only temporary."

"Hey Riddle." I said to her.

"Yeah?"

"What made you so hesitant to put on the necklace?"

"I was just caught by surprise that my father would give us these. It's not like him."

"Oh I see,"

I can understand that. Not even I would know that her father would give us the yin yang pendants... It does make me wonder though...Why?

"Okay everything is all set to go."

"What? That was fast!" I said as I see this small device.

"I just need to put this on the roof." she said as she climb onto the roof and I followed her. Once we got on top of the snowed cover roof I asked her, "What is that thing?"

"Ectoplasm Marker." she said, "I built it long time ago before I met you. You see for the longest time I've been in great fights with the Sandman. Sadly almost each and every one I've failed to stop him. In the end I just wasn't strong or fast enough to beat him. For I couldn't even keep up. But now that I'm more skilled than ever. I know I can destroy him this time."

"But what's the Ectoplasm Marker for?"

"It's to attract him and also provide a little protection. You just get a little blast from it and it becomes your shield from demons but only for a short time. Thanks to this thing it's how I'm still alive today."

She set it on the ground and press a button on it. A flash of blue covered her body and disappeared. She then took out a white cylinder that extended itself. At first I thought it was a staff until at second glance I realized that it's a glider. No wonder why she told me to wear white.

"If were going to get rid of him. We have to take this fight to the sky." she said.

"Why's that?"

"The sky has more room and it won't cause a ruckus. Also the Sandman and I agreed to take our fights in the sky. Call it our favorite battlefield. Think you're ready to take him on?"

"...No, but I'm not going to let you face him alone."

She smirked at that and told me, "Stand in front of it." I did and she pressed the button with her foot and I was blasted with that blue light. "Now you're ready to go."

After she pressed the red button next to the blue button on the machine. It shot up a red beam straight into the sky but it was quick so no one can catch sight of it right away. She gave me a white glider and said, "Follow my lead alright?"

Her glider open up its flaps as she run off and took flight into the sky. I followed right after her as I held on tight to the glider. Riddle was going up right to the spot where the red ectoplasm went. I talked to Riddle through the ear piece I have on as I said, "Hey, how long is the wait until he shows up?"

"Duck."

I quickly turn myself to the side as I saw a black fire ball pass right by me! "Oh, so that fast." The Sandman was laughing at us as he said, "Oh goodie, you've even brought your boss." I can see him standing in midair. He then wave his arm across as a white tile field appear.

"The two of you can get off those things now." he said.

Riddle was the first to get on top of the field and made the glider turn back into a staff. I did the same as I stand by her. He started laughing again as he said, "Boy it's been forever since we've haven't fight. And that was only ten years ago. Oh and I nearly forgot, your birthday is just around the corner huh kiddo?"

"How bout we make a deal?"

"Ooo, what kind of deal?"

"You leave the children of Cincinnati alone and I'll won't have to tear you apart."

He laughed real hard as he said, "No no no no. Now you're trying to avoid my deal. I'll leave the children alone until you come with me."

"But what for?" I asked, "Why do you want my assistant?"

"Your assistant? Please if she's going to be anyone's assistant it's going to be me."

"In your dreams!"

Riddle ran right at him and swung her staff. He caught it but she used that as an advantage to lift herself up and kicked him the face. While she was still in the air she swung her staff again which hit him in the back. The Sandman though looks unharmed by it. So I jumped in and throw my staff at him.

He caught it while I was still running towards him and jump in the air as I side kicked him in the chest. Before I can land he grab my foot and spin me. I maintain myself in a corkscrew form and landed on my feet perfectly. Before we could do anything next he started laughing and toss back my staff. I caught it so I wouldn't let it fall.

He said, "You've gotten better in your fighting skills, Riddle. Way better. Now who was it again that trained you?"

"None of your beeswax." she said.

"Oh yes I've forgotten your master is well kept secretive. But I sure know that the Riddler was trained by you. And all too well it seems."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" said Riddle.

"Why what else? Now come on. You know you miss this."

"... You've always gave me a good fight. But I hated that I couldn't come home for weeks because I didn't want anyone to see how badly beaten up I was."

"And even though if your own father seen you in that state."

"He wouldn't even believe me that you were real."

"Well now they will." I said, "Because I can see you and Riddle never make up stories."

"Oh yes. By the way, how long has Jane been cooking up that baby?"

Riddle gotten angry that he mentioned Jane's child and tackled him until they rolled off the platform. "Riddle!" I ran after them and open my glider to fly down to her. The two were fighting each other while falling in the air. After Riddle open her glider to get away from him he destroyed it with one of his black fires. I swoop down to her fast as I said, "Grab onto me!"

But before she could the Sandman flew up and cut her right up across her torso. Blood sprayed and flew up into the air and on me. "Maybe not good enough." said the Sandman, "Until next time guys!"

He left as his laughter echoed behind. I grabbed onto Riddle as I carefully brought us down back to the treehouse. Once I got us inside I put pressure onto her wound to stop the blood flow. Riddle started coughing up blood as she was shaking and grabbing onto my hand as tightly as she could. She said "I'm so sorry."

Tears were welling in her eyes and finally, slowly but surly, her gaping large wound across her torso started to close as the blood flowed back in. She was still shaking as she closed her eyes because of the pain. Not a few seconds later she passed out. Poor Riddle, Just how long she tried so hard to defeat the Sandman? He must've been a real pain to her.

Suddenly I've felt something cold and wet against my chest. I looked down to see what remainder of riddle's blood on my jacket. I took it off and burned it into the little chimney along with my shirt. I cleaned up whatever blood got onto my skin and put on another shirt and jacket. "Is she okay?" Asked Jane who I didn't noticed before.

Looks like she just got here and she walked towards Riddle to check to see if she was okay. "She took a hit by the Sandman." I said, "She lost some blood but she'll be okay."

"She looks pale." she said.

"She's just a little shock. Don't worry she'll be alright. It'll take more than that to bring her down."

"Like what happened to her exactly?"

"The sandman cut across her torso open. She used the power of her blood to heal herself."

"Yeah since when did that started?"

"Oh, not too long ago actually. At least about three months ago she fell into the blood pool under Gotham City. All the blood merged with her body and given her different symptoms. First she became cold, then she was burning up, next she was blind, and last her blood was craving sugar so much that it was eating all the glucose inside her body. She had to keep on gaining sugar in order to live. But she realized it was only part of the process so she had to die then came back feeling brand new."

"Wow sounds like a pretty long story."

"It is, not long ago which is about a month I was in captivity for a while by an old enemy. That's when Riddle was dying at the time."

I looked at Riddle as I said, "I don't like it when she get's hurt. It just makes me worry more. Giving me this doubt that she's not indestructible."

… (Riddle's Narrative)

I woke up in a dark place. I couldn't see anything when I open my eyes and I couldn't breath. I was floating in what I thought at first was water but I was wrong. The taste in my mouth was iron meaning I'm floating in a pool of blood. I swam up as I got to the surface and breath in the air back into my lungs. But it was so vile that this place smelled of death.

I stand up somehow because the blood became solid, but I was standing knee deep in the blood. I know this place too well. This is the Sandman's domain. I heard that haunting laughter again as I try to block it out. "Come on, just leave me alone!" I said.

"How can I when all I ask is just you?" said Sandman.

The Sandman grabbed me around the waist out of nowhere, lift me up, and slam me against the hard stone table. He flicked his hand as the cement formed restraints to hold my wrists and legs down. "No! Please don't!"

"Begging already? Usually it takes at least a little while for me to make you beg. Well since you've done it right away maybe I'll lessen the pain.

"Or you can join me right now so I can leave alone your family and the children."

"...Bring it you bastard."

"Hmmm, well you know the rules." He put a black double mouth guard into my mouth so I wouldn't bite down on my tongue. But it get's hard to breath through it after a while. "If you try to break through your restraints the pain will only get worst. And remember, there are no safe words."

He summon up some of his metal spikes as the torment began.

… (Riddler's Narrative)

"She's not indestructible." said Jane, "But I know she can defeat anyone as long she has someone to protect."

All of a sudden Riddle started screaming and thrash around on the couch. Little blood circles started to appear on her wrists upper arms and thighs. She's bleeding out slow because it looked like as if something is stopping the flow but it's letting the blood out.

"What's happening?!" said Jane panicking a little but keeping herself calm.

"I don't know." I said, "But help me put pressure on the wounds!"

… (Riddle's Narrative)

After all the spikes were back in their place once again in my flesh. He pulled up my shirt to expose my stomach as he placed his hand on it. He said, "Even though it's been a while I've haven't seen you. But I can so tell that you're still pure. Most people at your age don't stay pure for that long."

He put pressure on the spike in my right wrist as pain burst right into my nerve system again. I cried out again as I bite down hard on my mouth guard. I'm already running out of breath just by screaming.

He then lowered his lips onto my stomach and bite down hard with his fangs. Usually this is what Morgana would do to me. Except she makes small cuts and sucks little blood, but the Sandman takes more. He removes his fangs and took a spike out from my right wrists and use it to carve something into my stomach. After he was done he said, "What I've written for you is a riddle. Sorry it took a while. But you know me, I like to take my time enjoying your pain."

He kiss me on the forehead as he said, "See ya later."

… (Riddler's Narrative)

Riddle woke up looking freaked out. I tried to calm her down as I caress her head to give her that comforting feel. I said, "Shh shh shh shh. It's alright Riddle. You're safe."

Her breathing slowed a bit as she was finally starting to calm down. Even the blood that was flowing out of her wounds were going back into her veins through the tourniquets. Jane helped me undo the tourniquets so her wounds could heal properly. Then suddenly Riddle lift her shirt up to expose her stomach. "What does it say?" she asked.

"... It reads," I said as I looked at the carved words on her flesh. "Riddle me this, What's the one person you couldn't save but had the last dance with?"

"Fuck." she said in anger as the carved words closed up and healed as they disappear. I know that answer to that riddle. She said, "He's got Amy."


End file.
